1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle hubs, and more particularly to a rear hub assembly for bicycle for providing a remarkable stability and enhancing an overall strength of a wheel set.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycling has become an extremely popular recreational activity throughout the world in recent decades. As more and more people indulge themselves in cycling, a demand for innovation and improvement of bicycles and bicycle parts has arisen.
A conventional wheel set which has a hub assembly comprises a bicycle hub 6, a plurality of spokes and a wheel rim. The bicycle hub 6 has two hub plates mounted on two ends thereof, and each hub plate has a plurality of through holes defined therein adapted for receiving the spokes respectively. Two ends of each spoke respectively engage with a corresponding through hole and the wheel rim. The spokes, with their one ends engaging with the through holes, are arranged to engage with the through holes from an inner lateral surface of the hub plate and an outer lateral surface of the hub plate alternately such that every two adjacent spokes are located on opposite lateral surfaces (as shown in FIG. 7). The spokes are arranged in a crisscross pattern: the spoke 61 which is positioned on the inner lateral surface of the hub plate crosses under spoke 62 and crosses over spoke 63 which is positioned on the outer lateral surface of the hub plate. This patterning is known as semi-tangent spoking, where—each of the spokes is radially angled to cross at least one other spoke.
However, the conventional wheel set having a hub assembly has the following drawbacks: due to the spokes are arranged in the crisscross pattern, the spokes are intersected, such that the spokes are deformed due to thrusting with each other (as shown in FIG. 8). The overall strength of the wheel set is adversely affected due to deformation of the spokes. Moreover, the stability of the wheel set is also influenced, leading to potential risks during operation.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional rear hub assembly for bicycle.